


rückkopplung

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Clary, I really don't know what you're talking about. We just discovered that we need to summon a Greater Demon to prevent Valentine from killing the entire Downworld, what would I be happy about?”[Set between 2x07 and 2x08. Based on Jace saying “No. No no no. It's not, it's not like that, it's.. I can ah, I can just. I can sense that he's happier.” Really Jace, you brought this on yourself.]





	rückkopplung

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Rückkopplung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912108) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> “Rückkopplung” is the German word for when you talk into a mic and suddenly there's a loud screeching sound.  
> Set during 2x07, in reference to [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMYxU4I9aPM). (I love it so much, Magnus's face is so hilarious hahaha.)  
> Reminder: While Alec and Magnus were getting their mack on, Clary and Jace were at Valentine's lair freeing Ithuriel.

“Okay, stop.”

Jace immediately froze in his tracks, instinctively scanning the area for hints that they were being followed. When he found none he turned to Clary. “What is it?”

Clary was watching him intently, a small frown fixed firmly on her face. “You tell me.”

“What?” Jace stared back, bewildered.

Clary shook her head. “Why are you so happy?”

“ _Happy?_ ”

“Yes, happy.” There was definite accusation in Clary's voice. “You're smiling and a block ago you started humming.”

“ _Hummi_ \- Clary, I really don't know what you're talking about. We just discovered that we need to summon a Greater Demon to prevent Valentine from killing the entire Downworld, what would I be happy about?”

Clary held her arms akimbo, gaze fiery. “ _You tell me._ ”

Jace just scoffed and resumed walking. They still had a long way ahead of them and the sooner they reached the Institute the better. Apparently Clary needed to be checked over.

They had barely made it down the street when Clary grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. “Jace!”

“What?!”

“You're whistling! What is going on with you?!”

Jace wanted to protest and ask Clary if maybe she had lost her mind, when he retraced the last moments and realized that she was right. He _had_ been whistling.

“I...,” he started, not really knowing how to explain something he didn't understand himself.

“And you're smiling! _Again._ ”

Jace closed his eyes, focusing inwards, trying to get to the bottom of this. Clary was right, he _was_ feeling pretty elated but that didn't make sense. He was tense, on edge.. but there were undeniable tendrils of happiness swirling in his stomach. Originating from his left side.

“It's not me, it's Alec.”

Clary didn't look convinced. “Alec?”

Jace clenched his teeth as another wave of joy swept through their connection. “Yes. He's really happy.”

Clary dramatically raised her eyebrows. “Alec. Is happy.”

Any other day Jace would laugh at the flatness of Clary's statement, but there was nothing funny about the way bliss kept bubbling through the parabatai bond like water from a well, incessantly flooding Jace with exhilaration.

The feeling was unsettlingly foreign to him. The emotions he got from Alec the most were irritation, anger or pain and sometimes the steady warmth that was reserved for when Alec was spending time with people he loved, namely him or Izzy.

It had never been like this, though, this unadulterated stream of brightness and ecstasy.

“What's he doing?” Clary asked curiously.

Jace was wondering the exact same thing.

“I don't know,” he answered, ignoring Clary's disappointment and they continued on again.

It kept bugging Jace. Every five seconds he had to stop himself from smiling stupidly or skipping for no reason or _laughing_. What the _hell_ was Alec up to?

At this time of day Alec was probably at the Institute. But why would he have so much fun doing paperwork? Even a mission didn't warrant that level of excitement.

Unprompted the sight that greeted him the last time he entered Magnus's loft flashed before Jace's eyes: Alec shooting him an unimpressed glare, his body angled towards Magnus in clear intention, caught in half an embrace.

_Oh._

Jace pulled a face. That was more than he'd ever wanted to know about his brother's sex life.

If there was a light smirk clinging to the corner of his mouth for the rest of the way back to the Institute Jace blamed it entirely on his parabatai.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be harmless fluff and fun, but I feel like it got a little serious halfway through? Let me know if you enjoyed it anyway :o


End file.
